Baby Talk
by Sunshine-and-Moonbeams
Summary: Sebastian and the farmer discuss what their future may bring, leading Sebastian to reflect on the past. More detail into the heart events and Sebastian's thoughts and feelings during them. Sebastian POV, dialog from the game used.


Author's Note:

This story focuses on Sebastian and the female farmer. It's written more from Sebastian's point of view, and goes a bit more in depth into the heart events. It starts in year three, after Sebastian and the farmer are married, with him asking if they should have a baby. The story then transitions into memories. Dialogue from the game is used, as well as some of my own. The dates are listed at the beginning of each new break to help keep the storyline on track. The last section picks back up in year three with the conversation they were having at the beginning.

Let me know if you guys liked this and also if you want more like this with different genders and/or characters!

Cross posted on AO3

Disclaimer: I do not own Stardew Valley or any of the characters.

* * *

 _Spring 26, Year 3_

"Hey, come here… you look great today," Sebastian says to the farmer, a slight blush heating his cheeks. The farmer notices his blush and grins cheekily at him as she climbs into their bed. He opens his arms and she closes the space between them, cuddling into his warm embrace.

Three years ago, he never would've dreamed he'd end up here, living on a farm with his _wife._ They'd been married nearly a year, and the time had flown by. He'd finally been able to quit smoking; he knew it was a bad habit and he wanted to have a future with the farmer. And with her farming income, he'd finally been able to work on the computer game he'd always wanted to make. He was happier than he'd ever been. There was just one thing that had been weighing heavily on his mind…

"Farmer… should we have a baby?"

It's something he had been thinking about a lot lately. Sebastian had never wanted children, but then again, he'd never wanted to get married either.

But then the farmer came along and changed everything with her bright smile and sweet personality.

* * *

 _Spring 12, Year 1_

"... thanks." The new farmer had given him milk, and he really didn't like milk. Why she insisted on giving him a gift twice a week, he really wasn't sure. Last week she had given him obsidian and he had thought maybe she wasn't so bad, but milk? Really? At least she hadn't given him something _really_ disgusting like mayonnaise. He shuddered at the thought.

He glanced back up. "You're still here?"

The farmer blushed slightly and looked down at her shoes. "Uh, yes, well you're right, I should go… I'll, uh, see you later Sebastian." She made a beeline for the door and it slammed shut behind her.

He sighed. She looked hurt. He wondered if maybe he should've been a little nicer.

* * *

 _Spring 27, Year 1_

The farmer was in his room again. Sebastian couldn't imagine what she wanted this time, but he was in the middle of something. "Oh hey. Gimme one sec."

He finished entering the code he was working on and looked up. He was surprised to find that she was still there and even more surprised that she hadn't interrupted his work.

"Okay. Sorry about that, I just needed to finish what I was working on," he told her.

"What are you working on?" Her curiosity was evident.

Sebastian actually smiled. "I do freelance work as a programmer."

His computer pinged with a notification. He sighed. The farmer was still regarding him curiously, so he felt like he should explain. "That was an instant message from Sam… I guess he wants to hang out… Ugh, I don't really feel like going out today."

The farmer looks like she's about to say something, but Robin walked in at that moment.

"Oh hi, Farmer," Robin greets the farmer with a smile as she approaches Sebastian's desk. "Sebby, I know you don't like it when I come in here… but I ran into Abigail at the store and she said she was looking for you."

Sebastian felt a ridiculous urge to cry. "Did you tell her I'm working?"

Robin sighs. "I did… but she said she'd probably stop by anyway."

Anger bubbles inside of him, but the only release he gives it is a sigh. "...No one takes my job seriously." He feels frustrated and he doesn't know how to get his point across. "No one ever bothers Maru when she's working at the clinic… does everyone think I'm just surfing the web all day?"

Robin says nothing, only leaves the room. The door shuts behind her with a soft click, leaving the room in silence.

"What are your career goals?"

The question takes him by surprise. He'd forgotten the farmer was still in the room.

"Well," he begins, "I'm trying to save up so I can move out of here. Probably to the city or something." He pauses for a moment, reflecting. "You know, if I'd gone to college I'd probably be making six figures right now… but I just don't want to be part of that corporate rat race, you know? Well, and I guess I just feel more comfortable hidden behind the computer than deal with people face-to-face." His anger has faded back to sadness. Neither of them say anything for a moment, before Sebastian clears his throat and breaks the silence. "Well, I should get back to work… I need to get this module finished by tomorrow." He turns back to his computer, assuming she will just leave.

The farmer touches his arm briefly to get his attention before speaking. "I think what you do is really cool, and I'm sorry no one takes it seriously." She smiles at him softly. "Good luck with your project." She turns and leaves the room without another word.

Sebastian finds himself staring thoughtfully at his closed bedroom door for a long time after she left.

* * *

 _Summer 17, Year 1_

Sebastian is covered in motor oil and engine grease and he is happy. His wrench clinks and clanks against the metal engine as he works. He loves taking time to be alone and work on his motorcycle.

Footsteps thud dully on the dirt, breaking into his thoughts. He slides out from under the bike enough to see that it was the farmer coming up the path.

"Oh, hello farmer," he greets her, wiping at a spot of engine grease on his face. Judging by the smile she tries to hide, he only made it worse.

She turns to look at his bike curiously.

"What, you haven't seen my motorcycle before?" She shakes her head. "Hmmm… I guess I haven't shown it to you." He slides back under to resume working. The farmer doesn't leave, but keeps watching him. The silence stretches, and he finds himself talking. "Sometimes, after sundown, I make the long ride out of Stardew Valley…" Another pause. "There's nothing else like it, blazing along the empty stretch of road toward the faint city glow… Once I've saved up enough money, I'm going to head out on my own… to the city and beyond. Just me and my bike."

Rather than the usual excitement he feels when he thinks about leaving and being on his own, he feels a slight pang in his chest. He doesn't dwell on it.

"There we go, oil's changed." He slides out from under the bike with a grin. He looks up at the farmer as a thought occurs to him. "Hey… maybe I'll take you for a ride someday." He's curious to see how she responds; maybe she's afraid of motorcycles, he really doesn't know.

A grin lights up her face. "That sounds fun!" She claps her hands together gleefully.

"Great." He finds himself replying with a smile of his own. It's not until later that he realizes he means it.

* * *

 _Fall 5, Year 1_

"Hey, farmer."

She had come into his bedroom again. Sam looks at him curiously, but he ignores him.

"Sam and I were about to play 'Solarion Chronicles: The Game'... why don't you join us? It's better with three players anyway."

Sam is staring at him open-mouthed, but he doesn't notice. The farmer is grinning at him, and he doesn't have a clear thought in his head. She joins them at the table, and he still hasn't taken his eyes off her. Sam nudges him, pulling him out of his stupor. He sits up straight and clears his throat. "Okay, here we go… Let me draw the scenario card." He shuffles through the cards for a moment before choosing one. "Hmm… It looks like today's quest will take us into the Necromancer's Tower… to try and reclaim the Solarion Staff from the clutches of Dreadlord Xarth."

Sam grins. "Cool… Farmer, are you ready to choose your character?"

She pauses thoughtfully as she reviews the character sheet. "Healer. I prefer to help others."

Sebastian can't help but think that's just like her. "Healer huh? That's a very important role." They share a smile, and Sebastian goes on to chose his own character. "I guess I'll pick the wizard, then."

Sam gets left with warrior, and grins triumphantly. "Cool. Warrior's my favorite anyway."

"Let's begin…" Sebastian is leading the game that week, so he puts on his best narrator voice. "The king has entrusted you and your companions with recovering the Solarion Staff… a task which, if completed successfully, will ensure your place in the hall of legends as well as a sizable fortune in gold and silver." He pauses for effect, and glances at the farmer. She is smiling and seems to be enjoying herself so far, so he continues. "After a long month of journeying across unforgiving lands, you step out onto a precipice to see your destination looming in the distance."

Sam cuts in with a "spooky" sound which is more goofy than anything. The farmer laughs, Sam joining in, and Sebastian shoots a glare at Sam. They manage to calm themselves and return to looking at Sebastian solemnly. He suppresses a grin of his own and continues.

"There, beyond the moonlit plain, lies the Necromancer's Tower… where Dreadlord Xarth usurps the power of the stolen Solarion Staff for his vile purposes. The tower lies before you."

The farmer taps her chin thoughtfully. "I say we go in the front. Fortune favors the bold." She says this with a serious expression on her face and Sebastian fights back a smile at her solemn bravado.

"A skeleton guards the hallway before you. It looks dangerous. What do you do?"

"Fight the skeleton." Her face remains deadly serious.

"Wait a second, aren't I supposed to the the warrior?" Sam cuts in with a whine.

The farmer cracks a wicked smile. "Aw come on, you can't have all the fun," her bottom lip sticks out as she pouts at him.

Sebastian finds himself entranced by that pout. It takes him a moment to refocus. He shakes his head slightly to clear it before resuming the game. "The skeleton lunges forward!"

"I raise my shields!" The farmer shouts.

"You successfully block the attack. The skeleton stumbles backward, giving you enough time to strike out and slay the foul creature. You continue down-"

She interrupts him by raising her hand. "Umm, how exactly did I slay a skeleton? Stab him in the heart?" She smirks, waiting for his answer.

Sam leans over and slaps her on the back, "nah, you played his rib bones like xylo _bones_ and destroyed the morale of him and any of his skeleton friends with your sick and delightful xylobone playing," he jokes. The farmer busts up laughing, and even Sebastian has to join in. It took some time, but they finally calmed down, the farmer wiping tears from her eyes as Sebastian continues.

"You continue down the hallway, taking care not to step on the skeleton's remains." A few lingering snickers. Sebastian clears his throat and looks at them pointedly. They dissolve into another fit of giggles. He just shakes his head in exasperation, but he has to admit, he's also enjoying himself.

"You find yourself in a sewer-like corridor. To your left, a hallway glows with a peculiar green light. To your right, a staircase leads up into the dark. What do you do?"

"Hmm… Let's climb the stairs," the farmer decides.

"You've come to a door at the end of a hallway. The time has come to face Dreadlord Xarth. You enter the room, 'Intruders? How dare you trespass in my private chambers!' Xarth exclaims. 'Ah, so you've come for the Solarion Staff…' he realizes. 'Hehehe… fools. You'll make a nice addition to my skeleton army!' he shouts."

Sam cuts in. "I _told_ you he had a skeleton army! Quick, farmer, we need your xylobone playing!"

Sebastian rolls his eyes at Sam's dreadful joke, while Sam and the farmer take a moment to compose themselves before the battle. "Are you guys ready to finish the game yet?" Sebastian says with mock annoyance. The farmer sees right through his act. She gives him a small smile before nodding her consent.

"Dreadlord Xarth casts shadow beam! You were able to dodge the spell, but your companions are gravely injured!" Sebastian turns toward the farmer. "Who do you choose to heal?"

The farmer looks surprised by her options. "I can only heal one of you?"

Sebastian nods. Suddenly, that doesn't seem like a very good idea. What if she chooses to heal Sam instead of him?

"I heal the wizard." She beams at Sebastian.

"Thanks, farmer." He grins back at her. Sam looks slightly put out, but Sebastian ignores it and continues.

"I cast 'Pure Bolt'... A beam of white light hits Xarth square in the face. The Dreadlord shrieks and crumbles into dust. You pick up the Solarion Staff and hold it high. Order has been restored to the world."

The scenario ends with a 'B' rating. Sebastian grins. "Hey, not bad," he exclaims. "It took me like, three or four tries to beat my first scenario."

The farmer blushes slightly, her smile bright. "Thank you for letting me play with you guys, that was a lot of fun!"

Sam grins at her. "You're welcome to come play again sometime."

Sebastian wants Sam to stop talking to the farmer. He says the only thing that pops into his head. "Thanks for stopping by… I'll see you later."

The farmer is still smiling as she leaves his room, Sebastian's eyes tracking her until the door closes behind her. He turns to find Sam watching him, an amused smile pulling at the corners of his mouth.

"So, you like the farmer then?"

Sebastian chokes.

He realizes Sam's guess isn't that far off.

* * *

 _Fall 28, Year 1_

It's raining; big, fat raindrops fall all around him. He likes the sound they make as they hit the water. He's standing on the docks by himself, thinking. He finds his thoughts wandering to the farmer, as they have been prone to do lately. He sighs. Sam was right: he does like her. He likes her a lot.

Footsteps sound on the wooden pier behind him, and who should they belong to but the object of his affection.

He turns around. "Farmer?" He questions.

She continues forward until she's standing right in front of him and waits for him to speak. He appreciates that about her, appreciates that she understands his need to be alone with his thoughts sometimes.

"Hey. I'm surprised to find you out here in the rain," he tells her. He turns back around, and she moves to stand beside him. After a moment, he continues. "Look at those dark clouds looming over the horizon… I hope they come this way."

She turns to look at him, but doesn't say anything. He continues anyway. "I like this weather because it makes everyone disappear… you know? Being around people makes me feel anxious." He's nervous. He really doesn't open up to people like this, but she needs to know. He glances sideways at her. She's watching the water in front of them. And so he just comes out and says it. "I don't feel that way around you, though." She still doesn't look at him, but he thinks he sees a smile on her face. He suddenly realizes it's still pouring rain.

"We're getting soaked…" He pulls out an umbrella. He hadn't really cared when it was just him, but he didn't want her catching a cold. "Here… There's room for two," he says with a tiny smile on his face. She returns it, and they both shift so she can stand under the umbrella with him.

They stand there for a long time, watching the ocean in silence, simply enjoying each others company.

* * *

 _Winter 10, Year 1_

It's his birthday.

Sebastian types away on his computer, listening to the soft click-clack of the keys and the hum of the machine. He's been feeling rather lonely lately, and finds himself wanting to be with one person in particular.

His bedroom door opens. He grins automatically when he realizes it's the farmer. "Hey, farmer."

She looks a little nervous, but she smiles at him. "Hey, Sebastian."

"What brings you here today?" He's curious.

She smiles, this time a bit shyly, and moves to stand right next to him. She reaches her right hand into her pocket and pulls something out. She offers it to him with a smile. He holds out his hand and she drops a sharp, black rock into his palm. Obsidian is one of his favorite things. His smile widens. "You remembered my birthday? I'm impressed. Thanks."

She returns his grin, and for a moment they just grin at each other stupidly. She breaks eye contact a moment later. "I, uh, I also have one other thing for you." A blush blooms across her face.

Sebastian's eyebrows go up. "You have something else for me too?" She certainly knows how to pique his curiosity.

The shy smile is back to accompany the blush, and her left arm moves. He realizes it was hidden behind her back the entire time. She's holding one of the flower bouquets from Pierre's shop.

His eyes widen. "... You want to get more serious? I feel the same way." A blush stains his cheeks as well.

He can't stop smiling for the rest of the day.

* * *

 _Spring 8, Year 2_

He's just about ready to head out. The spring air is cool and crisp against his face as he sits on his motorcycle. He looks up and sees the farmer approaching him through the dim evening light. He was hoping she would show up tonight.

"Hey farmer. I was just about to head out." He pauses for a moment. "Hop on… I wanna show you something." He slides forward a bit so she can sit comfortably behind him.

The farmer smiles and climbs on. Her arms wrap snugly around his waist and he can't help but smile. They set off into the moonlight, wind blowing through their hair and nothing but the open road before them.

They stop on a rocky cliff overlooking Zuzu City. A comfortable silence stretches between them. They stand side by side looking at the view for a long moment, before Sebastian turns to the farmer and speaks.

"That's Zuzu City in the distance…" He looks back out over the ground stretching far below them. "I come here when I want to get away from everything and just… think." He lights up a cigarette and takes a long drag, then turns back to the farmer. "So, what do you think?"

The farmer looks contemplative. After a long moment, she finally says, "it gives me a strange, sad feeling." Her voice is soft, barely cutting through the stillness of the night around them.

Sebastian gives her a soft smile. "Yea… That's exactly how I feel, too." He pauses for a moment, unsure how to continue, but he knows he has to tell her. "The city used to draw me in… but now I'm finding myself happier at home in the valley." A blush heats his cheeks. "Farmer…? I don't usually bring girls to this place… In fact, you're the only one." He feels flustered and he doesn't know how to continue. "You know what I'm trying to say, don't you?"

The farmer turns to look at him. For a long moment, neither of them move, they just stand there gazing into each other's eyes. Sebastian doesn't even realize he's leaning in. His eyes close. His heart is about to beat right out of his chest. Their lips meet for the first time.

* * *

 _Spring 28, Year 2_

He almost didn't hear her come in. She was clearly making an effort to be quiet, so he doesn't look up from his computer. His ears strain as he tries to listen for her movement.

Everything goes dark. Her callused hands are covering his eyes gently. He smiles, as her warm breath ghosts along the shell of his ear. "Guess who." Her voice is somewhat timid, yet teasing. He smirks, and spins his chair to face her. He catches her by surprise and she stumbles. His hand closes around her wrist and he tugs, pulling her into his lap. He wraps his arms around her and presses a gentle kiss to her temple. They sit like that for a moment.

"Seb?" Her soft voice breaks the silence.

"Yes?"

"I have something for you." She blushes as she reaches into her pocket. "I heard that it was tradition here, but…" She opens her palm, revealing a mermaid pendant. She continues. "Seb, I love you. Will you marry me?"

He's speechless, staring down at the perfect woman in his arms. She squirms slightly and he finds his voice. "I accept!" He grins brightly at her. "I'll set everything up. We'll have the ceremony in 3 days, okay?"

She looks surprised. "3 days is pretty soon," she chuckles.

Her laughter cuts off as he grins at her wickedly and leans in. "I don't know if I can wait any longer than that to finally have you." His voice is low, and he feels her shiver. It's his turn to laugh. "In a couple days I'm going to be living on a farm. I can't believe it."

The farmer grins. "You'd better believe it."

"I'm happy, though." Sebastian replies, leaning in for a kiss. Just before their lips meet, he whispers, "I love you, too."

* * *

Summer 3, Year 2

After three of the longest days of his life, it was finally time. Today Sebastian would be marrying the farmer. He couldn't believe it.

As they stood in front of the growing crowd of people, he leaned in and whispered to her. "When you showed up in town, I never thought I'd be marrying you someday."

She smiled at him. "Would you believe me if I said I've liked you from the first day I met you?"

He couldn't believe it. Memories flashed through his mind. All the times she brought him gifts. All the times she must've gone out of her way to visit him. He looks down at her in astonishment. "I never even realized it. All that time you were worming your way into my heart and I didn't even notice."

She giggles softly. "It's a good thing you finally came to your senses."

He smiles down at her. "I'm so glad I did. I love you, farmer."

Before she can reply, Mayor Lewis calls the crowd to attention. "When the farmer first arrived in Pelican Town, no one knew if she'd fit in with our community… But from this day forward, she is going to be as much a part of this town as any of us! It is my great honor, on this day 3 of summer, to unite the farmer and Sebastian in the bonds of marriage." Mayor Lewis turns to the couple, who are lost in each other and smiling blissfully. He chuckles silently to himself and continues. "Well, let's get right to it!"

He takes his place in front of the couple, as the mayor and presiding official of the ceremony. "Farmer… Sebastian… As the mayor of Pelican Town, and regional bearer of the matrimonial seal, I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss."

Sebastian wrapped his arm around the farmer and leaned into her, dipping her backwards into a long kiss. A whistle sounded from someone in the crowd, and cheers broke out. The traditional wedding music started up and people broke off into couples to begin dancing.

Sebastian looked down at the perfect woman in his arms. She was looking out at the crowd and smiling. She looked happier than she ever had before. Sebastian tilted her chin up gently. "Hey. Look at me. Never forget that I love you… you're everything to me."

* * *

 _Spring 25, Year 3 (Present Day)_

"Seb?"

He was pulled from his memories by his wife's sweet voice. He shook his head slightly. "Sorry, what was that, dear?"

She shifted slightly. "Yes."

He blinked in the darkness, trying to remember what they had been talking about before he was swallowed up by the past.

" _Farmer… should we have a baby?"_

He blinked a few more times. "So, yes, you do want to have a baby?"

Hot lips pressed against the pulse point in his neck. "Not just _a_ baby." He felt her smile against his skin. "I want to have _your_ baby."

"Is that so…" he trailed off as he wrapped his arms tighter around her and flipped them, pinning her to the mattress with his body. He settled between her legs. "Then why don't we get started?"

Their lips met in a searing kiss.


End file.
